


3 random Apollo/Sharon scribbles

by koalathebear



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unrelated scribbles, all speculative for season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 random Apollo/Sharon scribbles

**Contact**

This was prompted by these images. Sharon looks stunning and sultry:

  


Apollo looks all buttoned up, pissed off and repressed.

  


Apollo glanced around the deserted warehouse warily. He had the time and location right, but he appeared to be alone in the darkness. Dee's unhappiness about his decision to go alone had been obvious but Anders had been insistent and Lee had agreed that it would be best.

The coldness existing between Dee and Kara was chill and beyond resolution. Even this mission was seen as a slight by one and a triumph by the other. Apollo's heart had turned cold a long time ago and any warmth and passion he had felt towards either woman had over time dissipated. All fervour and heat was now dedicated to the resistance.

"Commander Adama," a strangely familiar voice spoke.

Apollo turned his head and stiffened.

"Put the gun away," she told him softly. "Samuel Anders won't appreciate you coming back without any information."

" _You're_ his trusted source?" The contemptuous disbelief in Apollo's words would have made a lesser person flinch. The woman in the shadows merely shrugged.

"He knows he can trust me and you need all the help you can get."

"You're a murderous bitch," Apollo said coolly. "A traitor and a Cylon all wrapped up in one beautiful, deadly package," he told her.

"I can't ever make up for what I've done, sir. Falling on my knees and begging forgiveness won't help, but there are things that I can do to help," she told him calmly.

"Nice to see you dressed up for the occasion," he said, his gaze flickering over her her warm brown skin that was exposed by her simple sleeveless top, lingering on the flesh at her flat stomach that was exposed by the ridiculously frivolous outfit she wore. Her body was slender, feminine and deceptively soft.

"I'm not here to be given fashion tips by you, sir," she said as he stood, arms akimbo before her, his eyes cold and deadly.

"On your feet - and hand over your weapons," he ordered curtly. Sharon rose slowly, slim and tall, moving towards him gracefully.

"I'm not armed," she told him.

She looked sinfully inviting with her knowing dark eyes, ripe mouth with its suggestion of a pout. He was conscious of the sweet, elusive perfume she wore and the way her thick black hair framed her face. 

"Still dangerous though," he said between clenched teeth. 

"Yes."

 **Forest Battle**

Prompted by this image:

Sharon surveyed the forest warily. It was too quiet. Suddenly her head snapped around "Incoming!" she shouted. There was a scramble of activity as the small team was engulfed in gunfire. The explosions charred the trees.

"Scatter! There's too many of them!" Apollo ordered, gesturing as he fell back, firing into the trees at the unseen attackers. "Get out of here now," he ordered Sharon as she stood at his side, also firing.

He went down with a grunt. "Lead them away from the commander!" she ordered the others, making a makeshift bandage with frantic fingers. She seized Apollo's arm and hoisted him up against her and ran with him through the forest. The sound of gunfire grew more distant as he grew heavier at her side.

"Just leave me behind, you can't carry me the whole way," he bit out, the pain slurring his speech.

"Shut up," she hissed, aware that the stitch in her side was reaching levels of almost unbearable pain. "I'll drag you by your ankle if I have to," she told him.

They fell rather than walked into the cave that was almost pitch black. His pulse was thready, his breathing ragged. Sharon's movements were swift and panicked as she fumbled for the switch to turn on the small torch she carried.

"Valerii, calm down," he told her and she crouched beside him, her checking the injury and then lifted the hem of her tank top to her teeth to tear a bandage. "No need to strip, I'm not in any condition to frak anyone, least of all a Cylon," he said faintly. Sharon ignored him, her fingers frantic as she applied pressure to the wound, aware that he had lost a kot of blood and was turning very pale.

"Stay with me, sir," she whispered urgently, her hand firm and holding the bandage in place. "It's just a bullet .... you Adamas are tough ..." she tried to joke, but the laugh was twisted and more of a sob. "Don't die ..."

Apollo tried to turn his mind from the pain throbbing through his side and focussed on the panicked face above him. Sharon's dark eyes were anxious and he smiled crookedly.

"This sudden concern for my welfare is very touching."

"You're my commanding officer, it's my duty to make sure you stay safe, sir," she told him urgently, calming slightly when she saw that the bleeding was lessening. 

"You gotta be frakking kidding me," Apollo muttered. "Anders and the others might forget, but you should probably remember what you are," he told her.

"I know exactly what I am, sir," she told him and touched his cheek with a bloody fingertip. "We left the medical kit behind in the clearing. I'm going back for it. You'll be safe here, but promise me you won't move."

"Don't go back out there, someone will come and find us soon," Apollo said harshly.

"I've stopped the bleeding for now, but that's not enough," Sharon told him, her hair falling over her face as she crouched by his side. "You shoot anything that comes into this cave ...."

"You'd better give me a pass phrase then unless you want me to blow your head off when you come back," Apollo said dryly.

His eyes widened in shock as her soft mouth pressed lightly to his, just the lightest of kisses. Before he could deepen the kiss, she had pulled away, her dark eyes unreadable.

"You're still a Cylon and I still don't trust you, Valerii," he told her coldly even though his skin burned where she had touched him. Sharon nodded and smiled a very wry smile.

"The pass phrase is 'frak you'," she told him and he gave a reluctant laugh. His hand reached up for a moment to touch her cheek, his fingers lingering on the light, brown smoothness of her flesh. 

"Good hunting."

"Count on it," she said and then she was gone. 

**Betrayal**

Prompted by this image:

"Eight .... or rather, Sharon," Three purred at her cajolingly. "You're still confused. Put the gun down and give me Adama's son."

"Stay back," Sharon said furiously even as holding the bound volume towards Apollo who stared at her in shock.

"Who are you?" he demanded in disbelief.

"She's the Cylon who shot your dear papa," Three said with a smile and Apollo's head jerked around, his eyes widening as he stared at Sharon in accusation.

"She's right, sir," Sharon said softly, not moving the gun away from where she had it trained on Three whose eyes narrowed with fury.

"We should have boxed you long ago, Eight," she said coldly. "You're defective and broken."

"Sir, this is what you came for. Take it and leave now," Sharon said, holding the leatherbound book out to Apollo who took it wordlessly.

"You can't betray your own," Three hissed.

"I'm not like you," Sharon said coldly. "You're always telling me that."

"You're out of your mind, they're never going to accept you back. This one wants to put a bullet in your head - or didn't you know that?"

"That may be, but I'm not one of you either," Sharon said softly. "Now turn around face the wall."

"Soft," Three jeered. "Can't even bring yourself to shoot me."

"Smart," Sharon countered as she gestured for Apollo to tie up Three's wrists. "I kill you and you'll just be downloaded."

"You're making a mistake, Eight."

"Sharon. My name is Sharon Valerii."

"Your name is Eight and you're a Cylon," Three hissed just before slumping to the floor unconscious. Sharon stared at Apollo who shrugged.

"She's getting repetitive and getting on my nerves. So the plan is to lock her in a closet somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Crude but effective," he said and slung the unconscious Cylon over one shoulder and put her inside an empty closet.

Sharon locked the closet and the two of them faced one another in the darkness. "If this is a ploy to gain my trust, it's not enough. I should take that gun and put a bullet in your head like she just said."

Sharon's breathing was steady. "You could do that, and I would understand it if you did. But if you kill me, I won't be able to help you."

"We don't need your help."

"I need you take me to Samuel Anders. I know who sent you, I know about the Resistance and I have information. I can help you."

"Why the frak should I believe you?" He demanded in disbelief, his blue eyes filled with wariness.

Sharon handed him the gun and stood before him, head lowered slightly. Dressed casually in the loose street clothes, she looked like an average civilian. She could have been a college student with her pony tail and low-riding trousers.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked her, staring at the gun he now held.

"You don't," she said calmly and her dark eyes met his steadily. 


End file.
